1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally provide a substrate support utilized in substrate processing and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays or flat panels are commonly used for active matrix displays such as computer and television monitors. Generally, flat panels comprise two glass plates having a layer of liquid crystal material sandwiched therebetween. At least one of the glass plates includes at least one conductive film disposed thereon that is coupled to a power supply. Power supplied to the conductive film from the power supply changes the orientation of the crystal material, creating a pattern such as text or graphics that can be seen on the display. One fabrication process frequently used to produce flat panels is plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD).
Plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition is generally employed to deposit thin films on a substrate such as a silicon or quartz wafer, large area glass or polymer workpiece, and the like. Plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition is generally accomplished by introducing a precursor gas into a vacuum chamber that contains the substrate. The precursor gas is typically directed through a distribution plate situated near the top of the chamber. The precursor gas in the chamber is energized (e.g., excited) into a plasma by applying RF power to the chamber from one or more RF sources coupled to the chamber. The excited gas reacts to form a layer of material on a surface of the substrate that is positioned on a temperature controlled substrate support. In applications where the substrate receives a layer of low temperature polysilicon, the substrate support may be heated in excess of 400 degrees Celsius. Volatile by-products produced during the reaction are pumped from the chamber through an exhaust system.
Generally, the substrate support utilized to process flat panel displays are large, most often exceeding 550 mm×650 mm. The substrate supports for high temperature use are typically forged or welded, encapsulating one or more heating elements and thermocouples in an aluminum body. The substrate supports typically operate at elevated temperatures (i.e., in excess of 350 degrees Celsius and approaching 500 degrees Celsius). Due to these high operating temperatures, the heating elements encapsulated in the substrate supports are susceptible to failure due to local hot spots that may form if the heat is not properly carried away and distributed throughout the substrate support.
Although substrate supports configured in this manner have demonstrated good processing performance, manufacturing such supports has proven difficult and expensive. Moreover, as the cost of materials and manufacturing the substrate support is great, failure of the substrate support is highly undesirable. Additionally, if the substrate support fails during processing, a substrate supported thereon may be damaged. As this may occur after a substantial number of processing steps have been preformed thereon, the resulting loss of the in-process substrate may be very expensive. Furthermore, replacing a damaged support in the process chamber creates a costly loss of substrate throughput while the process chamber is idled during replacement or repair of the substrate support. Moreover, as the size of the next generation substrate supports are increased to accommodate substrates in excess of 2 square meters at operating temperatures approaching 500 degrees Celsius, the aforementioned problems become increasingly more important to resolve.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved substrate support.